Benci Menjadi Terakhir ( Hate Being Last )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Subaru anak bungsu dari enam bersaudara keluarga Sakamaki yang kehilangan gadis yang ia cintai karena ia terpaksa meminum darah gadis itu. Sejak itu ia bersumpah akan menyelamatkan gadis yang ia cintai selanjutnya dan berpikir akan melawan saudara saudaranya yang lain. Sampai kakak tiri perempuannya datang bersama seorang gadis yang akan mengisi luka dihatinya, siapakah dia?
1. Chapter 1

Benci menjadi Terakhir

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers © By Reject

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD

Sebagai salam pembuka saya ucapkan Selamat Datang Minna di Fanfic Fandom Diabolik Lovers pertama saya Ini Hehehehe.

Ehm, pertama siapa sih yang Author pilih dari Sakamaki Bersaudara?

Ehm, aku sih kalo aku suruh milih, aku ada di #teamSUBARU Hehehehe

Kenapa aku milih dia? Karena kebetulan aku memang suka cowok tipikal tsundere tsundere gitu plus dia juga Zodiaknya Scorpio juga sama kayak Akyuu *ditendang

Oh ya karena sebab itulah aku pengen membuat Fanfic tentang kisah cinta Subaru sama Yui. Yaa, meskipun sebetulnya aku ingin membuat Subaru sama Readers biar aku bisa merasakan jadi tokoh utama disana *nosebleed

Oke oke daripada membuang waktu kita mulai aja yuk, sebentar lagi bulan purnama muncul

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1 ( Pertemuan Pertama )**

 **.**

"Kumohon jangan Subaru-kun, kalo kau melakukannya aku bisa mati"

"Diamlah, turuti permintaanku"

"Aaaah, tidak"

Dengan kasar dan rakus Subaru meminum darah wanita yang sudah menunjukkan wajah dan kulitnya yang pucat. Sekali hisapan tanpa jeda, wanita akhirnya mati lemas. Subaru hanya menatapnya kosong dengan sedikit air mata menetes di pipinya

"Sialan, maafkan aku Jimisa, kalo bukan karena saudara sialanku itu, aku masih bisa membiarkanmu hidup. Padahal masakanmu sangat enak, baru kali ini aku merasakan masakan manusia seenak ini" Subaru berbicara pada mayat Jimisa yang sudah terbujur lemas di tanah

Subaru segera membersihkan darah di mulutnya dan menggendong Jimisa kembali ke Mansion. Disana kelima saudara sudah menunggunya dengan tatapan tajam dan senyuman senang

"Seperti biasa kau membunuh gadis lagi, Subaru-kun" ujar Laito menggoda adiknya tiba tiba berada dibelakangnya

"Ciih" Subaru tidak memperdulikan perkataan Laito lalu pergi menuju kamarnya sambil membawa mayat Jimisa. Saudaranya lain heran melihat tingkah adik paling bungsu di keluarga mereka dari belakang.

"Tumben, Subaru tidak langsung membakar wanita itu di taman" heran Ayato

"Iya, betul katamu, selain itu ia juga sering mengubur wanita lain di ruang bawah tanah" Laito setuju dengan perkataan sambil membetulkan topinya

"Aaah, biarkan saja dia, lagipula yang penting wanita itu sudah mati" ujar Shuu pelan dengan mata masih tertutup

"Huuuh, sial, padahal aku ingin melihat wanita itu dibakar atau menjadikannya sebagai patung bonekaku" kesal Kanato dan menunjukan raut wajah sadis

"Aku juga setuju denganmu Kanato, namun wanita itu kelihatannya terlalu seksi untuk mati dibakar" komen Laito duduk di sofa besar

Kemudian Reiji datang dengan gaya khasnya mengenakan kacamata, membawa buku hitam kecil, dan memakai pakaian bebas tapi tetap rapi.

"Sudah kalian, jangan mempersalahkan hal sepele seperti itu, apa sebaiknya kalian tidur saja lagipula sebentar lagi matahari sudah mau terbit" Reiji melerai pembicaraan mereka dan duduk diantara mereka. Ayato, Kanato, Laito, dan Shuu yang malah sudah tertidur duluan mau tak mau menuruti perkataan anak kedua dari keluarga Sakamaki tersebut.

Tiga anak kembar itu kembali ke kamar masing masing meninggalkan Shuu dan Reiji berdua di ruangan tersebut.

"Apakah menurutmu baik membiarkan sifat Subaru seperti itu, Shuu?" tanya Reiji memandang saudara kandung satu satu tersebut.

"Selagi ia masih menuruti aturan dan tidak meninggalkan mansion ini, ia bebas melakukan yang ia mau, seperti aku ini" jawab Shuu dengan nada malas menjawab pertanyaan Reiji

"Kalo khusus kamu memang kau orangnya pemalas dan terlebih lagi kamu anak pertama di keluarga ini" jawab Reiji dengan nada kesal sebetulnya ia juga iri dengan posisinya hanya sebagai anak kedua saja padahal ia sudah melakukan banyak hal dan berusaha untuk menjadi terpandang di keluarga Sakamaki namun ia terhalang bayangan Kakaknya yang tetap bisa berjalan di depan tanpa harus berusaha. Hal ini membuat Reiji kadang iri dengan kakaknya tersebut.

"Terserahlah" jawab singkat Shuu lalu tidur di alam mimpinya lagi

Reiji yang males berdebat lagi dengan kakaknya yang ia kagumi sekaligus ia benci memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar membaca beberapa buku untuk melepaskan stressnya.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lainnya Subaru memandang Jimisa dengan tatapan sedu. Meskipun ia memiliki tampang garang di depan wanita namun dibanding dengan saudara saudaranya yang lainnya mungkin bisa dibilang dia satu satunya yang memiliki rasa kemanusiaan. Ada kebaikan hati di dalam dirinya namun ia menyembunyikan, selain agar ia tidak diketahui saudara saudara lainnya ia juga orangnya pemalu.

Subaru duduk di kursi kamar, mengenang kenangan yang tidak bisa dihilangkan dalam ingatannya. Selain ibunya sebagai orang yang paling ia cintai mungkin Jimisa termasuk orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Ia berusaha tegar dan sejak saat itulah ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan menghisap darah wanita yang ia cintai selanjutnya. Ia juga akan berusaha mencari cara lain agar wanita selanjutnya dapat pergi dari mansion ini dengan selamat tanpa ketahuan saudara saudaranya lain.

Angin pagi mulai berhembus di kamar Subaru gelap dan sepi. Subaru memandang matahari fajar pagi dari balik jendela. Ia memandang matahari pagi tersebut yang ia kagumi namun tidak bisa ia lihat seutuhnya

Kemudian, Subaru memanggil pelayan mansion dan menyuruh mereka untuk membalsam Jimisa dan meletakkannya di salah satu peti di ruangan rahasia di kamar Subaru. Ia ingin bersama dengan Jimisa dan tidak akan menyiksanya lagi dengan membakarnya atau menyerahkan pada Kanato yang membuat mayat wanita lain menjadi patung boneka.

Meskipun tindakan Subaru bisa dibilang mirip seperti Kanato namun ia masih wajar dengan meletakkannya di peti dalam kondisi dibalsam dibanding Kanato yang langsung membuat mereka diam dan melumuri mereka dengan lilin agar mendapat pose yang pas saat menjadi patung boneka sesuai keinginannya

.

.

.

.

Beberapa malam kemudian, Malam itu saat Sakamaki bersaudara sedang melakukan kegiatan masing masing. Shuu seperti biasa tertidur dengan earphone dihubungkan ke MP3nya dan rambut oranye berantakan, Reiji berada di kamarnya melakukan suatu eksperimen dan sesekali membaca beberapa buku dari perpustakan kamarnya. Ayato sebagai anak pertama dari tiga kembar bersaudara memandang lukisan ayah dan ibunya dengan tatapan benci, Kanato duduk di sofa berbicara sendiri sama boneka teddy bearnya sedangkan Laito disampingnya hanya duduk dengan muka bosan. Terakhir Subaru, seperti biasa ia menghilang dan lebih suka menjauhkan diri dari saudara saudaranya yang menyebalkan.

"Aah, membosankan aku ingin segera ada wanita lagi" kesal Laito karena sudah dua minggu setelah Jimisa tidak ada tumbal cewek lagi yang datang ke mansion.

"Iya betul Laito-kun, padahal aku ingin segera membuat patung boneka lagi apalagi aku sudah membuat desain baru yang menarik" setuju Kanato dan mulai cekikik ala psikopat.

"Kau ini terlalu sadis, kau seharusnya merasakan enaknya tubuh wanita tahu" ujar Laito yang udah otak mesum

"Hehehehe, lebih baik membuat sebuah seni dari tubuh mereka, ia sudah memberikan kenikmatan bagiku, Laito-kun" jawab Kanato yang tidak berhenti menatap boneka teddy bearnya.

"Huh, kau ini kalau bukan karena kau kakakku mungkin aku sudah membunuhmu"

"Coba saja jika kau berani?" Kanato tersenyum aneh membuat Laito terdiam dan kembali dengan suasana bosannya.

Namun, suasana bosannya hilang saat tiba tiba pintu mansion terbuka lebar sendiri. Angin malam besar mulai berhembus kencang membuat Ayato, Laito, Kanato, dan Shuu terdiam dan ketakutan. Reiji yang sebelumnya berada di dalam kamar keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi diluar setelah mendengar suara aneh. Sedangkan Subaru bersembunyi dari balik tembok melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sialan kenapa dia harus datang lagi" kesal Ayato melihat siapa yang datang

"Kakak" Seisi ruangan itu kaget mendengar Kanato pertama kali mengatakan 'Kakak' karena Kanato tidak pernah memanggil kakak-kakaknya yang lain dengan sebutan itu

"HAHAHAHAHA, aku kembali disini adik adikku" seorang wanita tinggi berambut hitam seperti Reiji, berkulit putih mulus, tinggi semampai, dan mengenakan baju dress putih kombinasi bunga merah panjang, tidak lupa taring tersembunyi di balik mulutnya

"Kak Roseta, kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahu dulu" tanya Reiji memandang penuh tanda tanya pada kakak perempuan tirinya

Subaru melihat kakak perempuannya pulang langsung memukul tembok sampai retak dibelakangnya, ia merasa kesal ada pengganggu lagi yang tinggal di mansion.

"Kebetulan ada acara besar di dekat sini, jadi daripada aku harus mengeluarkan biaya hotel mendingan aku menginap disini dan bertemu dengan adik adikku yang tersayang" jawab Roseta dengan senyuman misterius

Hampir semua Sakamaki Boys memandangnya dengan tatapan benci kecuali dengan Kanato yang menyambut kakaknya tersebut dengan senyuman manisnya

"Yeee, Kak Roseta akhirnya datang juga, sudah lama aku menantikan kakak pulang"

"Eh, Ini kamu Kanato, kamu sudah besar rupanya"puji Roseta sambil mengelus rambut ungu Kanato dengan lembut

"Iya Kak" Kanato tersipu malu mendengarnya

"Oh ya aku juga sudah mendapatkan ijin dari ayah, jangan harap kalian bisa mengusirku disini ya" kata Roseta dengan senyuman licik

Semuanya hanya terdiam dan menyembunyikan perasaan benci pada kakak perempuan yang sudah berumur 25 tahun ( Dalam usia vampire 2500 tahun ) tersebut

"Roseta bolehkah aku masuk sekarang, aku sudah mendapat hapeku di mobil" tanya gadis dari balik pintu yang memecahkan keheningkan diantara mereka. Membuat Sakamaki Boys penasaran

"Tentu saja, Yui-chan, jangan malu ayo masuk saja" jawab Roseta

Kemudian masuklah seorang gadis cantik, berambut pirang pucat pendek, bermata pink, mengenakan baju pink muda dan celana pendek putih. Gadis itu setelah masuk melihat suasana mansion dan kagum dengan besar dan indahnya mansion tersebut. Subaru melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Besar sekali rumahnya, Kak Roseta" kagum gadis itu polos

"Iya benar, sekarang aku akan menyediakan tempat bermalam untukmu sampai ada keluarga atau temanmu datang menjemputmu" kata Roseta sambil memegang pundak gadis itu.

"Terima kasih Roseta,Ouuw" Gadis itu kaget melihat ada lima cowok menatapnya lalu ia bersembunyi di balik tubuh Roseta, "siapa mereka Roseta?" tanya gadis itu ketakutan

"Hahahaha, tenang saja Yui-chan, mereka ini semuanya saudara saudaraku" tenang Roseta

"Iyakah?" Yui mulai memandang laki laki yang berdiri di dekat Roseta cowok berambut ungu ia menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, lalu dua cowok berambut merah sama yang berdiri bersampingan satunya berpakaian berantakan sedangkan satunya memakai topi, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan pada cowok berambut oranye sedang menatapnya sambil tiduran dan laki laki berambut hitam kacamata berambut sama dengan Roseta.

"Yup, jadi kau bisa tinggal disini bersama mereka sementara, Oh ya kamu bisa ke kamarmu sekarang, nanti pelayan akan mengantarkan ke kamar" jawab Roseta. Tiba tiba sudah datang pelayan berdiri di belakang mereka membuat Yui kaget.

"Baiklah Roseta, Maafkan saya sampai harus membuatmu repot menginap disini"

"Aah, tidak apa apa, pokoknya kamu menenangkan diri di kamarmu ya"

"Yaa, Roseta"

Kemudian Yui diantar pelayan mansion ke kamarnya. Saat di lorong kamar, ia melihat laki laki berambut putih menatapnya tajam tanpa senyuman sedikitpun. Yui takut namun ia berusaha tersenyum ramah padanya meskipun laki laki itu tidak membalasnya.

Setelah, Yui pergi agak jauh dari tempat berdiri Subaru. Laki laki ia dengan tatapan sedu dan senyum bahagia melihat Yui. Air mata mulai menetes sedikit di pipinya segera ia langsung mengusapnya.

.

.

.

 _BERSAMBUNG_

 _._

 _._

 **Halo para reader semua, bagaimana kabar kalian, baikah? Semoga kalian diberi kelimpahan berkat amin. Oh ya aku menulis fanfic setelah selesai bertarung menghadapi Ujian Nasional nih jadi mohon doanya supaya Author Yuka dapat nilai bagus pas pengumumannya Hehehehe**

 **Juga ada beberapa cerita yang agak menyimpang dari cerita originalnya yang kuubah dengan imajinasiku sendiri jadi harap dimaklumi ya jika ada bagian bagian yang tidak sesuai dengan animenya maupun gamenya.**

 **Dalam cerita ini, Roseta adalah karakter fiksi buatanku dan menjadi kakak perempuan tiri Sakamaki Boys agar Yui tidak terlalu disiksa seperti di Anime ( Meskipun nanti juga disiksa sama lainnya )**

 **Sifat Yui kuubah agak berani dan tidak sepasrah kayak anime ( Karena Author Yuka kurang suka dengan sifat Yui yang ada di Anime Hehehehe )**

 **Yaudah itu saja dari Yuka, Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya dan jangan lupa klik favorite atau jangan lupa review ya. Arigatou-Minna**

Preview

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini"

"Sebetulnya darahnya sangat lezat, kalian sangat tidak beruntung tidak dapat menikmatinya"

"Kau mendorongku kenapa?"

"Gadis yang menarik"


	2. Chapter 2

Benci menjadi Terakhir

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers © By Reject

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD

Melanjutkan chapter fanfic selanjutnya..., pintu masuk chapter dua dibuka mulai dari sekarang hahahaha. Silahkan silahkan masuk, harap antri dan bawa tiket kuota yang ada wkwkwwk.

Ehm, mau ngomong apa lagi ya di salam pembuka ini, ( Kehabisan kata kata nih ), Maafkan Yuka-chan yang hina dan males ini. Baiklah kita langsung mulai saja sekarang. 1...2...3 discroll dibawah nak

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cahaya matahari mulai masuk ke dalam kamar Yui, menandakan hari sudah pagi. Yui bangun dan tersadar ia masih berada di rumah besar milik Kak Roseta. Setelah kecelakaan kemarin. Roseta menawari tempat menginap pada Yui. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Yui menyiakan tawaran Roseta.

Yui duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Ia bangkit berdiri mengamati sekitar kamarnya yang luas untuk ukuran kamar pribadi. Tidak lupa ia membuka tirai jendela membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamar.

Lalu Yui melakukan aktivitas kamar seperti membaca buku dari lemari, merapikan tempat tidur, dan bersantai di sofa. Namun, karena bosan berada di dalam kamar, Yui memutuskan berjalan jalan sebentar di sekitar mansion. Ia segera mengambil jaketnya karena udara pagi hari sangat dingin dan keluar kamar.

Setelah ia berkeliling, ia beristirahat di ruang tamu yang masih tertutupi tirai jendela besar menghalangi sinar matahari pagi. Yui heran apakah tidak ada seseorang yang sempat membuka tirai ini. Oh ya semenjak ia berkeliling tadi, Yui tidak melihat satupun pehuni rumah ini termasuk pelayan pelayan mereka.

"Apa mereka pada belum bangun ya?" Yui melihat jam dinding ruangan itu

"Ehm.., padahal sudah jam sembilan pagi" ia berpikir apa semua adik laki laki Roseta pada pemalas semua sampai sudah jam segini mereka belom bangun satupun. Dan Roseta juga tidak terlihat dari tadi.

"Tirai ini menghalangi sinar matahari, sebaiknya aku buka aja" Yui berjalan menuju jendela besar tersebut dan saat dia mau membuka tirai jendela tiba tiba seseorang berteriak di belakangnya. Yui sangat menyukai sinar matahari bahkan di kamarnya ia tidak membiarkan cahaya matahari tidak bisa masuk.

"Stooop.., jangan buka tirai itu" Yui menghenti kegiatannya tangannya hampir menyentuh tirai, ia lalu berbalik ke belakang. Ia menemukan laki laki berambut putih berwajah judes yang ia temui di lorong kamar kemarin yang tidak lain adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Sakamaki, Subaru. Wajahnya tampak sangat kuatir dan emosi membuat Yui sedikit ketakutan.

"Me..,me...,memang..ada apa?" Yui memberanikan diri bertanya sambil menundukkan kepala ia masih tidak berani menatap wajah Subaru.

Subaru hampir lupa, ia teringat bahwa Yui bukan vampire seperti dirinya sudah pasti Yui tidak tahu soal kelemahan dirinya dan saudara saudaranya yang lain soal sinar matahari yang jika kelamaan mengenai kulit mereka maka bisa terluka dan mati.

Namun, sebetulnya Subaru tidak ingin Yui mengetahui menjadi ketakutan karena dirinya adalah seorang vampire. Jadi Subaru berpikir sejenak dan apakah ia harus berbohong soal kelemahannya di depan Yui.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu soal itu, yang jelas aturan rumah ini jangan pernah membuka tirai jendela rumah ini saat pagi maupun siang, kau juga tidak perlu tahu alasannya" jawab Subaru sambil melipat tangannya, ia berhasil mengatakan, Subaru berharap Yui tidak mempermasalahkanya dan tidak bertanya hal macam macam yang membuatnya bingung.

"Jadi kau alergi sinar matahari ya?" Yui kembali bertanya kali ini dengan pose imut membuat Subaru sedikit blushing di tempat. Ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan Subaru.

"Ya begitulah..," jawab Subaru sambil menggaruk kepala di belakangnya

Yui tertawa kecil, "Wah apakah berarti saudara saudaramu juga alergi sinar matahari ya?" ujar Yui kali ini dengan senyuman manisnya

"Eh..., iya.., kebetulan kami punya penyakit sama" jawab Subaru, ia tidak tahu apakah alasannya ini tepat untuk menyelabui Yui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang vampire meskipun ia tidak bisa terlalu berharap pada kakak kakaknya lainnya yang pasti akan menunjukkan wujud mereka sebagai vampire.

"Hehehehe, keluarga yang aneh ya" ujar Yui sambil tertawa kecil, Subaru hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum kecil. Tertawa itu membuat Subaru teringat dengan Jimisa. Lalu mendengar ucapan Yui barusan, ia juga berpikir bahwa keluarga dan saudara saudaranya lainnya memang aneh bahkan Subaru ingin sekali pergi dari tempat ini. Akan tetapi karena ia sudah terikat janji mau tak mau Subaru harus menghabiskan waktunya di mansion ini sampai waktunya tiba.

"Sayang ya, padahal aku suka sinar matahari" ujar Yui pasrah, ia terpaksa harus menuruti aturan rumah disini karena mereka, ia diijinkan untuk menginap disini sementara. Subaru terpaku mendengar kata Yui, membuatnya semakin ingin menyelamatkan gadis ini. Apalagi ia tahu Yui tidak akan bebas menikmati sinar matahari jika terus berada disini.

"Kau sebaiknya pergi dari sini" tiba tiba suasana berubah menjadi suram setelah Subaru berkata barusan. Subaru tidak ingin gadis terbunuh lagi disini, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, apalagi gadis semacam Yui yang mengingatkannya pada Jimisa. Ia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"Pergi dari sini..?" Yui bingung dengan perkataan Subaru, memang ia tidak akan lama disini tapi apa tidak terlalu kasar untuk tamu baru menginap.

"Apakah itu cara menyambut tamu kita, Subaru?" terdengar suara wanita yang berdiri di tangga lalu perlahan ia turun menghampiri mereka. Kakak perempuan sulung dari saudara Sakamaki bersaudara.

"Cih.." Subaru memalingkan muka dari kakak perempuannya.

"Oh..halo..Kak Roseta, Selamat pagi" Yui segera memberi salam pada seseorang yang telah membantunya setelah kecelakaan kemarin.

"Selamat pagi Yui, kau jangan terlalu kasar pada perempuan Subaru, nanti kakak akan menghukummu lho" salam Roseta lalu memandang Subaru dengan senyum liciknya.

"Terserah aku..., aku mau pergi"

"Jadi ini perilakumu pada semua gadis Subaru, sungguh tidak sopan" ejek Roseta memandang adiknya paling bungsu meninggalkan ruangan yang tidak memperdulikan ucapan kakaknya itu.

"Maafkan aku Yui" batin Subaru, kalo tidak karena kedatangan perempuan tua tadi, pasti ia akan mengajak Yui melarikan diri bersama dari mansion ini mumpung saudara saudara lain sedang tertidur sekarang. Namun, ia heran kakak perempuannya bisa bangun dan tidak terpengaruh dengan matahari. Membuat Subaru terganggu dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu tersebut. Ia juga tidak mau berurusan dengan kakak perempuannya ini.

Di sisi lain Yui bingung, kenapa Subaru terlihat sangat membenci Kak Roseta yang terlihat baik dan mau menolongnya. Ia berpikir apakah ada masalah antara keduanya. Yui merasa apakah dia dapat membantu keduanya, tapi nyata dia bukan siapa siapa antara keduanya. Ia baru berada disini kemarin.

"Yui, bagaimana kabarmu setelah berada disini?" tanya Roseta sambil duduk di sofa, lalu ia meminta Yui duduk disampingnya. Karena tidak ada yang salah, Yui pun duduk disampingnya.

"Yaa.., baik baik saja Kak Roseta, makanan disini juga enak, tapi mengapa adik adikmu terlihat membencimu padahal kau terlihat ramah dan baik?" tanya Yui

"Terima kasih Yui, kalau soal itu kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya, memang kadang ada pertengkaran antar saudara apalagi adik laki laki, aku kadang kerepotan mengurus mereka, kau tahu'kan, oh ya kamu punya saudara tidak Yui?" jelas Roseta sambil bersandar di sofa.

"Saya punya satu kakak perempuan tapi dia menghilang di daerah sekitar sini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk mencarinya tapi malah menabrak pohon gara gara ngantuk saat mengemudi, sampai Kak Roseta menemukanku" jawab Yui, sesaat ia teringat dengan kakak perempuannya yang sangat peduli padanya.

"Begitu ya, semoga kau dapat menemukannya"

"Iya.., aku ingin tahu dia ada dimana, meskipun dia matipun aku ingin sekali memeluk dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kali" ujar Yui tersenyum kecil.

"Aku terharu Yui-chan, andai saja kau adalah adik perempuanku, sudah aku peluk dan kusayang kau, menggantikan kakakmu" ujar Roseta mendengar ucapan Yui yang menggunggah hatinya.

"Eh.., iya.., Kak Roseta" Roseta mendekati Yui dan duduk di sampingnya, lalu ia memegang tangan dan bahu Yui sambil tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

Di lorong kamar, Subaru sedang bersender di tembok menunggu Yui kembali ke kamarnya. Ada yang ingin ia beritahu sesuatu pada Yui sebelum menjelang malam.

"Ciih, dasar perempuan tua itu,dia menghancurkan rencanaku"

Subaru memakai obat yang ia curi dari lab Reiji, membuat masih bisa terbangun meskipun hari sudah siang tapi dengan efek nanti malam Subaru akan tertidur sampai malam berikutnya. ( Biasanya malam hari dimana vampire beraktivitas biasa kalo dalam dunia manusia disamakan seperti siang hari )

Ia juga baru pertama kali terbangun saat matahari masih diatas, jadi ia agak menghindari sinar sinar matahari yang masuk sedikit dari balik jendela dan kadang ia merasa pusing.

"Tapi aneh, bagaimana dia masih bisa terjaga padahal seharusnya para vampire biasanya tidak bisa bangun saat siang hari kalo tidak karena obat dari Reiji itu" heran Subaru melihat keanehan pada kakak perempuan.

Sampai Subaru menyadari sesuatu, "Apa.., jangan jangan.., Roseta mengincar dia" cepat cepat Subaru berlari menuju ruang tamu tempat Roseta dan Yui berada.

.

* * *

.

Tapi saat di ruang tamu, Subaru menemukan Yui sudah dihisap darahnya oleh Roseta, sudah terlambat ia menyelamatkan Yui. Jika sudah seperti ini maka Yui sudah menjadi santapan keluarga Sakamaki dengan anak pertama mulai menghisap darah mereka.

"Sebetulnya darahnya sangat lezat, kau tidak beruntung tidak dapat menikmatinya" kata Roseta setelah menghisap darah Yui dan menidurkannya di sofa.

"Kau..." wajah Subaru mulai kesal melihat kelakuan Roseta. Apalagi melihat Yui pingsan tergeletak lemas di sofa.

"Hohohoho, apakah kau iri tidak dapat menikmatinya. Oh ya, tapi sayang kau anak terakhir, kau baru bisa menikmatinya setelah mendapat giliran dari kakak-kakakmu yang lainnya" ucap Roseta sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan licik

"Diam...Kak Roseta" bentak Subaru sambil memukul tembok dibelakangnya. Padahal tadi pagi kesempatan bagus untuk membantu Yui pergi dari mansion ini sesuai rencananya apalagi kondisi semua kakak kakak lainnya sedang tertidur, akan tetapi semua gagal dihancurkan oleh putri sulung keluarga Sakamaki ini.

"Wah.., wah.., wah.., akhirnya kau memanggilku kakak setelah sekian lama.., tapi ucapanmu masih tidak sopan Subaru" senang Roseta meskipun ia masih menunjukkan wajah menyebalkannya.

Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan perkataan kakak perempuannya ini meskipun ia jarang berada di mansion tapi dia sangat menyebalkan seperti saudara saudarnya yang lain. Ia ingin menghajar dia namun ia segera menghentikannya karena ia sadar bahwa memang percuma saja mengalahkannya. Dia lebih kuat dibanding dirinya yang kedudukannya hanya anak bungsu.

Menurut sejarah keluarga Vampire, siapa yang lebih tua dalam suatu urutan saudara maka dia paling kuat karena setengah kekuatan vampire dari orang tuanya akan turun pada anak pertama. Lalu setengah lainnya akan dibagi pada anak selanjutnya. Dan sebagai anak bungsu, Subaru tidak mendapat kekuatan besar karena sudah direbut kakak kakak lainnya.

Dengan muka kesalnya ia menunduk dan meninggalkan ruangan lagi, ia sudah gagal rencana ini berakhir sudah. Ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya sendiri. Ia beberapa kali mengucapkan maaf pada Yui dalam hati.

Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya apalagi Subaru akan tertidur terus sampai malam berikutnya. Berarti ia tidak bisa menjaga Yui lagi dari sergapan vampire vampire itu.

Subaru berbaring diatas kasurnya yang berupa peti mati, ia memandangi jendela kamar, cahaya matahari ingin memasuki kamarnya namun tertutupi tirai jendela. Tangan Subaru berusaha meraih cahaya matahari yang tertutupi itu namun ia tidak mungkin baginya.

Sekilas cahaya matahari yang tidak ia bisa sentuh sama sekali mengingatkannya pada Jimisa. Senyumnya bagaikan cahaya matahari yang tidak bisa diraihnya sekarang karena ia tidak akan melihatnya lagi selamanya.

.

* * *

.

"Hey, Pancake bangun"

Ayato membangunkan Yui yang sedang tertidur di sofa, Yui pun bangun ia merasakan kepalanya dan lehernya terasa sakit.

Yui melihat sekitar, ia melihat hari sudah malam dari balik jendela dengan tirai terbuka lebar. Lalu ia melihat disamping, Ayato memandangi dengan tatapan mesum. Membuat Yui kaget...

"Pergilah kau mesum" teriak Yui mendorong Ayato sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aouw sakit, Kau mendorongku kenapa?" tanya Ayato kaget melihat dorongan Yui sampai membuatnya terjatuh

"Kau..kau.. terlalu dekat denganku" Yui heran bagaimana ia merasa terganggu dan sisi galak keluar pada Ayato padahal sebelumnya, Subaru juga mendekatinya sedekat ini.

"Tapi kau manis pancake, gadis seperti layak didekati oleh pangeran sepertiku" goda Ayato memegang dagu Yui membuat gadis berambut pirang itu blushing.

"Sudah.., jangan menggodaku, aku mau pergi sekarang"

"Jangan memanggilku Ayato saja, panggil aku tuan Ayato, aku juga tuan rumah di mansion ini." Pinta Ayato dengan tanpa mengalihkan padangan pada Yui

"Jangan harap lelaki aneh" bentak Yui

Yui meninggalkan Ayato sendiran menuju kamarnya bersiap siap untuk mandi, ia tidak menyangka ia bisa tertidur di sofa, ia masih bingung apa bisa membuatnya tertidur sebelumnya ia bertemu dengan Subaru setelah itu ia tidak bisa mengingat apa apa.

Ayato memandangi kepergiannya sambil tersenyum licik seperti Roseta, "Gadis yang menarik"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Selesai juga chapter dua ini, ya lumayan panjang yak, ya masalahnya harus mengesuaikan sama preview yang ada sebelumnya hehehehe.**

 **Kalo chapter dua ini agak panjang, jadi males menjelaskan bagian ini, jadi kalian bisa simpulkan atau pikir sendiri yak. Wkwkwwkwk ( Dasar pemalas, Dibakar Kanato )**

 **Oh ya Yui disini diceritakan benci dengan lelaki mesum membuat sisi galaknya keluar dengan ia berani membentak dan mendorong mereka.**

 **Juga kenapa Subaru kok bisa mendapatkan obat Reiji tersebut. Itu karena kebetulan Subaru mendengar Reiji berbicara sendiri tentang obat itu di kamar lalu diam diam Subaru menyelinap ke kamar Reiji lalu mengambil obat itu, selesai deh ( Kok sederhana banget ya, ehm tapi itu memang kenyataan yang ada )**

 **Oke sekian dari salam penutup saya, jangan lupa follow, favorite, dan review fanfic ini yaaa, Arigatou minna...**


	3. Chapter 3

Benci menjadi Terakhir

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers © By Reject

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD

Sebetulnya Yuka-chan bingung untuk alur cerita selanjutnya fanfic ini namun setelah mendapat pencerahan dari lagu eta terangkanlah. Yuka-chan langsung terinspirasi dan dapat membuat fanfic ini ( *Gak ada kaitane )

Wah pasti Yuka-chan tebak pasti sudah pada nungguin update fanfic ini'kan? *Sok tahu banget

Ya maaf maaf updatenya lama gara gara banyak tugas menumpuk dan Yuka-chan hanya bisa membuat dan mengirim satu fanfic seminggu sekali ( Bahkan dalam seminggu nggak ngirim satu fanfic pun pernah )

Yah, itu saja yang bisa Yuka-chan sampaikan langsung saja scroll ke bawah ya brooo and jeeeeng...

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau seharusnya pergi dari sini!"

Yui masih teriang-iang perkataan Subaru tadi pagi yang menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini dan sekarang Yui malah tidak bertemu dengan Subaru dari siang tadi. Sempat ia mencari Subaru untuk menanyakan alasan ia menyuruhnya pergi.

Namun, niat tertunda saat Roseta mengundangnya makan malam bersama. Sebelum menuju ruang makan, Yui memutuskan mengenakan baju atasan hem biru muda dan celana panjang hitam juga jaket putih karena udara malam yang dingin.

Sakamaki bersaudara sudah berada di ruang makan kecuali Shuu, anak pertama laki laki dan kedua diantara semuanya di keluarga besar ini yang sedang masih tertidur di kamarnya. Semuanya melakukan aktivitas mereka di kursi masing masing.

Ayato bermain game, Laito melihat dirinya sendiri di kaca kecil yang ia bawa, Reiji terlihat membaca buku yang tebal, Kanato berbicara sendiri dengan boneka teddynya, sedangkan Subaru terlihat mengantuk dan menyenderkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Namun setelah melihat Yui datang, mereka langsung terdiam bahkan kaget dan terus memandangi gadis itu seperti menatap orang asing.

Membuat Yui sedikit gemetaran dan berpikir apakah ia mengganggu mereka semua dengan keberadaannya. Yui masih berdiri di depan mereka, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Baru pertama kalinya ini ia makan bersama banyak laki laki. Karena dari semenjak kecil Yui tinggal di panti asuhan dan bersekolah di sekolah khusus cewek bersama kakaknya jadi agak aneh jika ia berada disekitar banyak cowok.

Sampai seseorang memecah keheningan diantara mereka dengan suara langkah sepatu jinjitnya siapa lagi kalau bukan pehuni satu satunya wanita disini selain Yui yaitu Roseta yang datang dan langsung menyambut Yui, lalu ia mempersilahkan Yui untuk duduk di dekatnya membuat Yui lega setelah suasana canggung tadi.

"Maaf Yui, atas terlambatku karena harus mengerjakan beberapa arsip pekerjaan, semuanya" ucap Roseta memohon maaf sambil menggenggam tangan Yui. Wanita tersebut kini mengenakan pakaian hangat sama seperti Yui hanya motif dan warna saja yang berbeda.

"Aaah..., tidak apa apa Kak Roseta, aku juga baru datang kok" justru Yui berterima kasih karena Roseta telah menyelamatkannya dari adik adik bermata tajam ini. Diikuti anggukan Roseta sambil tersenyum.

Baru beberapa hari kenal, Yui tidak percaya akan cepat dengan wanita yang baru ia kenal ini. Padahal dalam rencananya ia sebetulnya sehabis melakukan pencarian, malamnya akan menginap di salah satu hotel biasa namun malah karena sebuah insiden ia malah bisa bermalam gratis di mansion mewah yang besarnya bahkan melebihi hotel biasa.

Setelah kedatangan Roseta di ruang makan ini, Ayato dan lainnya tidak bisa berkata apapun di depan kakak perempuannya ini. Mereka memalingkan pandangan lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing masing sambil menunggu makanan datang.

Tidak lama kemudian datang para pelayan membawakan makanan. Ada banyak macam jenis makanan disini, ada roti, daging ayam lezat, juga beberapa makanan penutup seperti es krim.

Mereka semuanya menikmati makanannya. Awalnya Yui agak malu malu untuk menyantap makanan mewah di hadapannya yang harganya bisa menguras uang sakunya selama sebulan namun karena didesak Roseta, iapun mau mengantap sepotong kue di depannya.

"Wah, Yui kau terlihat cantik dengan pakaian itu" puji Roseta melihat penampilan Yui yang berbeda karena sebelumnya pakaian Yui sempat berantakan.

Yui menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan lalu melanjutkan makannya, saat Roseta berkata demikian Sakamaki Brother seketika langsung memandang Yui.

"Yui, kau sudah menghubungi pihak keluargamu?" tanya Roseta menambah topik setelah membicarakan soal sekolah dengan Reiji tadi. Meskipun takdir menjadi anak ketiga namun Reiji lebih bertanggung jawab dibanding dengan kakak keduanya yaitu Shuu.

Kadang Reiji menyimpan dendam pada kakak laki laki satu satunya tersebut karena saat ia berusaha untuk menjadi terbaik dalam apapun dan diakui namun selalu saja kakaknya Shuu yang selalu diperhatikan mentang mentang menjadi anak pertama laki laki ( Karena biasanya anak laki laki pertama akan menjadi penerus keluarga vampire )

Gadis manis berambut pirang itu mengangguk kepala lesu, "Sudah Kak Roseta namun mereka tidak menjawab panggilan maupun pesanku" Yui berpikir apakah memang jaringan buruk disini ataukah ada sesuatu hal disana.

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal mobilmu masih belum selesai diperbaiki oleh para suruhanku, Ehm bagaimana kalau kau bermalam lagi disini?" tawar Roseta sambil memainkan rambut Yui disampingnya

"Eeeh.., bagaimana ya? Kurasa aku sudah merepotkan kalian disini..., masak aku harus bermalam disini lagi, aku merasa kurang enak pada Kak Roseta dan kalian semuanya" kaget Yui lalu kembali menunduk, padahal ia sudah bersiap siap untuk pulang besok pagi.

"Tidak apa apa Yui, lagipula rumah ini masih luas untuk satu orang dan juga untuk pakaian juga keperluan lain aku akan menyuruh pelayanku untuk menyiapkan untukmu, aku juga senang ada teman perempuan disini"

"Ehm gimana ya.." sebetulnya ia ingin segera pergi dari sini selain karena tidak enak sudah merepotkan keluarga mereka, Yui juga teringat dengan perkataan Subaru yang menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi. Apalagi dari tadi Subaru melirik tajam ke arahnya di meja makan dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan lesunya

Akan tetapi, untuk pergi dari daerah penggunungan ini perlu transportasi dan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Apalagi mobil pinjaman milik teman kakaknya tersebut masih dalam proses perbaikan. Jadi ia tidak bisa sembarangan pergi dari tempat ini tanpa mobil tersebut bisa bisa ia dicekik sama teman kakaknya tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah berpikir lumayan panjang, Yui mensetujui tawaran Roseta tersebut. Ia bisa melihat semuanya tersenyum mendengar jawabannya kecuali Subaru yang terlihat kecewa dan memalingkan mukanya darinya,

Selesai menghabiskan makanan...,

"Yui boleh minta waktu sebentar.."

"Iya, Kak Roseta?"

"Begini biasanya setelah makan malam bersama seperti ini, kami keluarga Sakamaki akan mengadakan rapat tertutup oleh sebab itu bisakah kau berada di kamarmu sebentar atau tempat dimana kau tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan kami" jawab Roseta sambil memegang pundak Yui sambil tersenyum misterius

Sebagai orang baru dan asing disini. Yui menyiakan permintaan Roseta lalu ia segera pergi ke kamarnya dengan kepala penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya kau, tetap mempertahankan gadis itu, biasanya kau akan membunuhnya atau menghisap darahnya sampai habis tak bersisa" ujar Ayato tiduran di sofa Kini mereka semua berada di ruang tengah kecuali Yui dan juga Shuu, laki laki berambut oranye tersebut masih tidur manis di kamarnya.

Roseta mendesih sambil melipat tangannya, "Ada sebuah alasan tentunya, lagipula tidak salahnya'kan menyimpan makanan sampai beberapa hari seperti menyimpan daging panggang di dalam kulkas lalu memanaskannya lagi"

"Benar juga, apalagi kelihatannya gadis itu terlihat lezat dan menarik" ujar Ayato

"Namun pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami, meskipun kau sudah menghisap darahnya hari ini namun kenapa kau masih membiarkannya hidup?" tanya Reiji tidak percaya, biasanya kakaknya ini akan menghisap darah mangsanya sampai mati. Hal ini baru pertamanya terjadi.

Semua pehuni mansion ini sudah tahu jika Roseta sudah menghisap darah Yui bisa tercium dari bau darahnya dan mereka kira Yui sudah mati. ( Karena jika sudah berada di gigitan Roseta maka mangsa tersebut akan mati kehabisan darah )

Oleh sebab itu mereka semua terheran melihat Yui yang masih hidup kecuali Ayato yang sudah melihat Yui sadar dan sempat menggodanya ( Padahal Ayato ingin menghisap darahnya juga )

"Sudah kuduga, kalian akan bertanya demikian, sudah lama sekali kalian memberikan banyak pertanyaan padaku, biasanya kalian tidak peduli denganku dan selalu dingin padaku" ucap Roseta mengejek adik adiknya tersebut dengan wajah manyunnya.

"Aku masih peduli pada Kak Roseta kok" ucap Kanato polos sambil menatap melas ke kakak perempuannya tersebut.

"Eh.. Kanato, tentu saja kau adalah adik paling baik dan sayang pada kakak cantik sepertiku ini..., cup cup.., imutnya.." selain rakus darah, Roseta tidak tahan melihat sesuatu yang imut sambil mencubit pipi Kanato

"Sudahlah, apa alasanmu sebenarnya?" desak Reiji tidak sabar, Roseta kembali menatap mereka semua yang menunggu jawabannya termasuk Subaru yang duduk bersender di salah satu tembok menahan kantuknya karena efek obat

"Ehm, alasannya kalau bukan dari ayah sialan kita, mungkin aku tidak akan berbagi mangsaku pada kalian" jawab Roseta dengan nada kesal. Membuat semuanya tertegun, ayahnya mereka sekaligus salah satu raja vampire yang ditakuti akhirnya setelah sekian lama tidak memberi kabar pada anak anaknya memberikan sebuah perintah pada anak pertamanya.

"Maksud kau?" tanya Ayato penasaran, meskipun jarang bertemu dengan ayahnya namun entah kenapa ia sangat membenci ayahnya tersebut karena ia merasa iri melihat kedekatan teman temannya dengan ayah mereka. Sedangkan dirinya sangat jarang bertemu bahkan berbicara dengan ayahnya tersebut jarang.

"Jadi ayah menyuruhku untuk mencari dua gadis yang merupakan reinkarnasi dewi bulan dan dewi matahari yang darahnya mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa untuk para vampire seperti kita" jelas Roseta, adik adiknya memperhatikan serius ceritanya tersebut.

"Dan aku diberikan sebuah kekuatan penglihatan dan penciuman oleh ayah yang membuatku bisa mencari keberadaan reinkarnasi tersebut, oleh sebab itu selama beberapa tahun ini aku menghabiskan waktuku diluar untuk mencari keberadaan dua gadis itu" sambung Roseta, ia juga menjelaskan tentang alasannya jarang pulang ke mansion selain perkejaannya yang padat.

"Setelah pencarian yang cukup lama, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan salah satu reinkarnasi dewi matahari tidak lama ini yang tak lain adalah Yui sendiri" semuanya kaget mendengar perkataan Roseta tersebut termasuk Subaru.

"Lalu apa kekuatan luar biasa yang diberikan?" tanya Laito

Roseta menghela nafas lalu tersenyum licik "Kekuatan keabadian, meskipun kita vampire adakalanya kita pasti dihabisisi oleh vampire lain ataupun manusia. Namun, setelah meminum darah reinkarnasi dua dewi tersebut maka jika kau dihabisi beberapa kali, kalian tidak akan pernah mati" jawab Roseta

"Lalu, jika reinkarnasi dewi matahari Yui sendiri, lalu siapakah reinkarnasi dewi bulan?" tanya Reiji logis sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"Hoo, dan juga apakah untuk mendapat kekuatan tersebut harus meminum darah kedua gadis tersebut?" tanya Ayato lagi memandang Roseta dengan penuh tanda tanya

"Untuk Reinkarnasi dewi bulan, aku belum menemukannya namun aku sempat merasakan aura disini namun aku tidak tahu dimana dirinya berada. Benar katamu Ayato, untuk mendapat kekuatan abadi sepenuhnya kau harus meminum darah kedua gadis tersebut" jawab Roseta menanggapi kedua pertanyaan tersebut sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa dan meminum kopi panas yang dibawakan seorang pelayan.

Semuanya tertunduk lesu, karena keinginan mereka untuk hidup abadi hilang sudah karena mereka mau tidak mau selain menghisap darah Yui, mereka harus menghisap darah gadis reinkarnasi bulan yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu dimana gadis itu berada. Kecuali Subaru yang terlihat senang karena Yui dapat terlepas dari cengkraman kakak kakaknya tersebut.

"Namun, perlu diketahui adik adikku jikalau kalian menghisap darah Yui maka kalian akan mendapat kekuatan menjadi vampire setengah manusia dan bisa melakukan aktivitas kalian tanpa takut akan sinar matahari yang mengengat dan barang barang terlarang seperti salib dan perak dari manusia" sambung Roseta sambil tersenyum licik.

Muncullah senyum sadis dan ruangan itu penuh akan keserakahan akan kekuatan besar apalagi selain jaman yang sudah modern dan perebutan kekuasaan dengan vampire lainnya. Lalu tidak lama kemudian datang pelayan membawa beberapa minuman darah kemudian mereka minum bersama.

Kecuali Subaru yang kuatir dengan nasib Yui, ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis yang ingin ia selamatkan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Subaru tidak bisa membayangkan nanti Yui akan dihisap darahnya oleh kelima saudara termasuk kakak perempuan yang sangat rakus akan darah.

Subaru tidak mau Yui bernasib sama dengan Jimisa oleh sebab itu, Subaru diam diam dengan langkah gontai di saat kakak kakaknya sedang minum menuju kamar Yui untuk menyuruhnya segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum terlambat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Took..Took...Took_

"Sebentar..." Yui yang sedang membaca salah satu buku di rak sambil tiduran langsung menutup bukunya lalu segera bangkit membukakan pintu kamarnya.

Tiba tiba Subaru langsung masuk dengan badan lemas dan hampir jatuh namun dipegang lengannya oleh Yui. Tentu saja gadis itu kuartir, iapun menawarkan Subaru untuk beristirahat di tempat tidurnya. Namun, cowok berambut putih tersebut menolaknya dan tetap bersender di ambang pintu.

"Subaru, kau baik baik saja'kah" tanya Yui sambil memegang badan Subaru yang sangat dingin seperti mayat.

"Kau..., harus..., benar benar harus pergi...,dari sini Yui" ucap Subaru terbata bata sambil memenggang pundak Yui.

"Eh..., Apa maksudmu?" Yui terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Subaru yang tiba tiba

"Pergii.., jangan pernah tunjukan dirimu disini lagi" teriak Subaru. Membuat Yui diam membeku

"Aku tahu kelihatannya kau memang membenciku namun perlu kau ketahui kalau aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini karena mobil teman kakakku masih disini dan tidak ada transportasi terdekat darisini"ucap Yui mengutarakan dugaannya sambil memandang lawan bicaranya yang sudah lemas

Subaru semakin bingung lagi dan tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan bahwa saudara saudaranya yang mau menerkamnya dan dirinya adalah vampire. Ia berpikir lag, apakah ia harus berbohong lagi pada Yui.

Cowok berambut putih tersebut menelan ludahnya sendiri sambil menggeram kesal. Lalu memukul pintu kayu disampingnya.

"Diam kau, gadis tukang numpang, benar katamu aku memang membencimu, sapai membuatku muak untuk melihat wajahmu, oleh sebab itu aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu terus di rumah ini" jawab Subaru dengan nada kesal, sebetulnya ia sangat menyesal berkata demikian. Namun, demi keselamatan Yui, ia harus segera membuat gadis ini tidak betah dan pergi dari tempat hewan buas ini.

"Hah...," ucap Yui dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Sudahlah, intinya kau segera pergi dari tempat ini, aku sudah tidak tahan melihat wajahmu yang sok polos, jika kau tidak segera pergi...," mendengar ucapan Subaru membuat Yui terdiam dan sedikit takut..., dibalik wajah dan penampilan sangar Subaru. Laki laki itu juga memiliki suara serak serak menyeramkan namun seksi.

"..., Aku akan melukaimu" sambung Subaru mengancam gadis di depannya yang sudah mati ketakutan mendengar perkataan Subaru yang begitu gelap.

Yui menunduk, dugaannya benar kalau Subaru memang membencinya meskipun ia jarang berinteraksi dengan cowok namun saat ini baru pertama kalinya ia dibenci oleh laki laki. Dan lagi Subaru mengancamnya dengan teriakan dan perkataan kasar.

Hal ini tentu membuat Yui ketakutan dan ingin menangis. Sebetulnya ia merasa dilema karena sebetulnya awalnya ia datang di daerah ini untuk mencari kakaknya yang hilang namun ia malah diusir di mansion ini padahal mobilnya sedang diperbaiki dan tidak ada transportasi yang dapat mengantarkannya pulang.

Juga Kak Roseta tidak bisa mengantarkannya pulang karena ia sibuk dengan beberapa urusan dan lagi meskipun di mansion ini mempunyai banyak mobil tetapi Roseta tidak menginjin Yui pulang dulu.

Namun Yui juga tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, meskipun terlihat lemah dan lembut tetapi Yui ini mempunyai jiwa tegas yang tidak segan segan memarahi jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya jengkel.

Iapun menengadah kepalanya ke Subaru "Ya..., ya..., ya.., tenang saja, aku akan pergi setelah mobilku diperbaiki, sebelum itu aku akan tinggal disini untuk sementara, kau boleh berkomentar atau mengeluh padaku. Jangan kira aku gadis lemah dan takut akan ancaman tahu" balas Yui dengan alis mengkerut

Sekali lagi Subaru merasa skak mat, rencananya tidak berjalan mulus seperti yang diharapkan seharusnya Yui takut dan bersiap siap untuk pergi dari tempat ini karena dirinya. Sekarang gadis ini menganggapnya sebagai rival.

"Ciih, dasar kau, akan kubuat kau tidak betah disini" hanya kalimat itu saja yang bisa diucapkan Subaru sambil meninggalkan Yui beberapa langkah dan menutup pintu kamar Yui.

"Coba saja, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa di lingkungan penuh ancaman dan teguran"

Tubuh Subaru semakin lemas namun ia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri, kini ia tidak bisa menyuruh Yui pergi. Sekarang mau tidak mau, Subaru akan menjalankan rencana kedua yaitu melindungi Yui

Kemudian ia mengunci pintu kamar Yui dan berdiri dan berjaga jaga di depan kamar Yui namun karena tidak bisa menahan efek obatnya yang sudah mulai bereaksi keras. Subarupun pingsan di lantai..

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ketika dua acara berbenturan pilih salah satu yang menguntungkan bagimu meskipun bukan kewajiban sebagai contoh sekolah dan acara event pastikan pilihlah yang menguntungkan, Yuka-chan akan pilih acara event deh. *dibacot ( Dasar sesat )**

 **Haloo, minna, bagaimana kabar kalian baikah?**

 **Amin amin semoga pada baik semua dan sehat selalu. Ehm, sudah menginjak chapter tiganya. Disini sudah muncul dikit dikit konflik bahkan Subaru sengaja membuat Yui membencinya agar gadis itu tidak nyaman dan segera pergi dari cengkraman kakak kakaknya yang menginginkan darah Yui yang merupakan reinkarnasi dewi matahari yang memiliki kekuatan spesial.**

 **Juga terdapat gadis lain yang merupakan reinkarnasi dewi bulan. Siapakah gadis tersebut? Tunggu wae chapter selanjutnya yak.**

 **Ehm panjang juga ya, mungkin fanfic ini akan memiliki banyak chapter karena ini masih belum memasuki konflik tengah ( masih konflik awal )**

 **Okey itu saja yang bisa Yuka-chan sampaikan. Jangan lupa favorite, follow, dan review nih fanfic yak. Arigatou Minna...**


	4. Chapter 4

Benci menjadi Terakhir

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers © By Reject

Staff : Test test sudah siap panggungnya, oke langsung buka saja Yuka-san

Yuka : Ehm…, udah pagi ya. Baru maraton nonton anime sampe subuh. Ngantuk…

Staff : Yuka-san, ini sudah malam…, bukannya ini salam pembuka untuk chapter empat fanfic "Benci menjadi Terakhir"?

Yuka : Oh ya deng, kok bisa sampe malam sih, sek tak ganti baju dulu *langsung meluncur ke lemari pakaian*

Staff : _Ngapain pake ganti baju segala_

*kembali ke mic* Okee maaf sudah menunggu saya hehehehe, kembali lagi di chapter terbaru Benci menjadi terakhir. Ehm aku liat sudah lumayan banyak reader yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini, nah inilah saatnya yang kalian tunggu setelah digantung beberapa hari bahkan beberapa bulan oleh Yuka-chan gomen gomen *plok*

Selanjutnya langsung SCROLL ke bawah guys

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

" _Semakin kau menjauh semakin aku merindukanmu atau melupakanmu"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Yui terdiam dan memandang pintu yang tertutup di depannya, ia menghela nafas karena sudah mengeluarkan emosinya namun ia merasa tidak enak karena telah berani membentak dan berdebat dengan Subaru yang juga adalah pemilik di rumah ini.

"Aduh.., bagaimana ini, aku sudah berani menyatakan hal yang buruk pada Subaru-kun" kuatir Yui sambil menggigit kukunya

"Seharusnya aku menjaga kesabaranku tadi, sekarang pasti Subaru-kun lebih membenciku dari sebelumnya" Yui menunduk dan bingung dengan situasi yang tidak bisa diulang lagi.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri berulang kali di dalam kamarnya yang besar namun sunyi tersebut, "Kalau Subaru-kun membenciku, pasti perlahan saudara saudaranya yang lain termasuk Roseta akan membenciku"

"Okee.., kelihatannya aku harus segera meminta maaf pada Subaru-kun sekarang" ucap Yui sambil menghela nafas lagi

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk minta maaf pada Subaru atas perkataannya namun saat ia mau membuka pintunya ternyata pintunya terkunci dari luar.

"Hah.., pintunya terkunci?" heran Yui sambil berusaha membuka pintu dan memanggil lainnya namun tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Aneh.., aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini, aku harus bagaimana ini?" tanya Yui pada dirinya sendiri sambil mencari jalan keluar dari kamar ini sampai ia melihat balkon kamarnya.

.

* * *

.

Ayato, Laito, Kanato pergi menuju kamar Yui setelah pesta anggur bersama lainnya tadi mereka bertiga kesana untuk menggodanya sekaligus untuk meminum darah gadis itu dan semua ini adalah ide dari si _troublemaker_ di rumah ini yang tak lain adalah Ayato Sakamaki.

Laki laki ini dasarnya sangat bandel dibanding dengan saudara saudaranya yang lainnya. Namun, dia yang paling dididik paling keras karena sifatnya tersebut. Membuatnya bukan semakin baik namun semakin tidak bisa diatur dan sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai macam hukuman bahkan hampir melenyapkan nyawanya.

"Ehm.., kau yakin akan melakukan ini Ayato?" tanya Laito sambil membenarkan topinya.

"Iya.." jawab Ayato singkat sambil terus berjalan di depan mendahului kedua saudara kembarnya tersebut.

Laito awalnya ragu dengan rencana kakaknya tersebut karena sesuai dengan peraturan, Kakak sulunglah yang harus meminum darah terlebih dahulu atau akan terjadi dampak yang pernah terjadi dulu.

"Terserahlah.." tanggap Laito sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya sedangkan Kanato hanya terdiam dan terus berjalan bersama mereka. Ayato tidak terlalu memperdullikan perkataan Laito dan terus mengikuti egoisnya.

"Ini kesempatan bagus untuk menunjukkan kekuataan dan kekuasaan kita sebagai tiga kembar bersaudara yang sering diremehkan apalagi oleh ayah" ujar Ayato setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam.

Ia sebetulnya ingin sekali mendapat perhatian dari ayahnya ia pikir mungkin ini satu satu cara agar ia dapat menyalahkan Shuu dan Reiji yang memiliki kekuatan melebihinya dan setelah menyalahkan mereka Ayato akan menjadi penerus keluarganya sesuai ambisi ibunya.

"Kadang kau harus berpikir dulu Kak Ayato.., apalagi Roseta ada disini pasti dia akan marah dan menghukum kita bertiga" ucap Laito mengingat kakak perempuannya tersebut sangat menjunjung tinggi peraturan setelah Reiji.

"Masa bodo..,lagipula dia sedang tidak ada disini sekarang, aku tidak perduli akan dihukum seperti apa, yang jelas aku ingin mempunyai kekuatan itu" cuek Ayato, Sekarang Roseta pergi keluar setelah pesta tadi.

"Aku sebetulnya juga ingin kekuatan itu, apalagi kekuatan itu akan membuatku dapat berinteraksi dengan para gadis diluar tanpa takut terkena sinar matahari namun aku juga tidak mau kena hukuman yang membuat wajahku yang tampan ini rusak" ujar Laito sambil memuji dirinya sendiri membuat Ayato agak jijik dengan saudara kembarnya ini.

"Cuman hanya terkena luka sedikit kau takut" ejek Ayato membuat Laito sedikit kesal

"Diam..., kau saja yang sering terkena hukuman oleh ibu, aku tidak mau terkena hukuman sama sepertimu" bela Laito emosi.

"Jika kau tidak berani dihukum sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ikut kami, benarkan Kanato?" tanya Ayato dengan wajah jengkel diikuti anggukan Kanato

Laito hanya terdiam, dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin memiliki kekuatan tersebut namun di sisi lain ia tidak mau terkena hukuman lagi karena itu sangat lama dan menyakitkan. Lalu mereka bertiga tetap melanjutkan jalan mereka tanpa obrolan sama sekali.

.

* * *

.

Sampai di depan pintu kamar Yui, Tiga kembar tersebut menemukan Subaru terletak di lantai

"Eeh.., kenapa si lemah ada disini?" heran Ayato melihat adik bungsu mereka terbaring di lantai. Ayato memanggil Subaru lemah karena kekuatannya paling lemah dibanding yang lainnya.

"Entahlah, coba kita bangunkan dia" ujar Laito lalu duduk di samping Subaru.

"Hey.., Subaru bangun ini sudah malam" seru Ayato menendang perut Subaru yang pingsan

"Apa kau tidak terlalu kasar Kak Ayato?" tanya Laito

"Biarin, lagipula dia juga vampire sama seperti kita hanya tendangan kecil seperti itu tidak akan menyakitkan" ucap Ayato sambil melipat tangannya

Mereka berusaha membangunkan adik bungsu mereka itu namun Subaru masih tertidur di lantai. Kanato memeriksa jantung Subaru yang masih berdetak, Laito berpikir mungkin Subaru pingsan. Lalu mereka bertiga memandang kamar Yui

"Aku sedikit curiga dengan mangsa baru kita" ucap Ayato sambil memandang pintu kamar Yui yang masih tertutup.

"Benar.., aku sedikit sama curiga sama dia" tanggap Kanato sambil memeluk boneka teddy kesayangannya

"Aku akan bertanya padanya.." Ayato berjalan ke pintu kamar Yui, kemudian saat Ayato mau mendekat ke pintu kamar tiba tiba ia terpental ke belakang oleh suatu kekuatan aneh.

"Aouuw, apa apaan ini" keluh Ayato menahan sakit setelah terdorong mengenai tembok di belakangnya.

"Hey.., kau tidak mau membantuku hah?" tanya Ayato memandang Laito di dekatnya yang hanya terdiam tidak melihat kakaknya sedang kesakitan.

"Ehm.., Kak Ayato'kan bisa berdiri sendiri" ejek Laito, membuat Ayato jengkel

"Dasar kau..." saat Ayato mau menghajar Laito, laki laki bertopi itu dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

"Coba biar aku yang masuk, mungkin saja aku bisa masuk ke dalam" ucap Laito sombong, diikuti Kanato yang ikut ikutan mendekat. Namun mereka juga ikut terpental ke belakang oleh kekuatan Subaru.

"Hahahaha, rasain kau" Ayato tidak berhenti ketawa melihat Laito dan Kanato bernasib sama dengan dirinya

"Aduuh..., sialan" kesal Laito.

"Aku tahu kekuatan ini berasal.." ujar Ayato membuat Laito dan Kanato mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Ayato

"Darimana'kah?" tanya Kanato penasaran

Ayato menunjuk Subaru yang masih pingsan di lantai, "Dari si lemah ini.."

Laki laki berambut merah berantakan itu langsung tahu kalo aura ini berasal dari kekuatan Subaru karena mereka berdua pernah berlatih kekuatan bersama saat kecil

.

* * *

.

 _~~F_ _lashback~~_

Saat sedang malam hari dan bulan purnama bersinar terang, Ayato dan Subaru sedang berlatih menggunakan kekuatan mereka di depan ayah dan paman mereka. Saat itu mereka berdua masih kecil.

"Aouww.., sakit.." Subaru menyeluh sakit setelah dibuat terpojok oleh api Ayato yang sangat cepat.

"Hahahaha, rasakan itu..., jangan sok sombong, tahu diri kalau kau adalah anak bungsu dan paling lemah" ejek Ayato menginjak kaki Subaru yang kesakit

"Sakit.., Kak Ayato"

"Kau masih belum mengeluarkan kekuatanmu...atau mungkin kau memang tidak mempunyai kekuatan vampire" ucap Ayato terus melemparkan bola bola api ke Subaru, laki laki beriris ruby tersebut langsung menghindar secepat kilat.

"Haaah...haah..,haaah.., aku memang belum menunjukkannya, Kak.." lalu Subaru menghilang dari pandangan Ayato

"Eeh.., kemana dia?" bingung Ayato melihat Subaru tiba tiba menghilang dari pandangannya.

Lalu Ayato merasa ada yang menendang kakinya, sampai ia terjatuh ke tanah, "Sialan, ternyata kekuatanmu menghilang rupanya"

Subaru tidak menjawab ucapan Ayato dan terus menendang kakak tirinya tersebut membuat Ayato giliran terpojok karena dia tidak bisa melihat keberadaan Subaru.

" _Kelihatannya kalau aku bisa menyentuh salah satu tubuh dengan tangan apiku mungkin aku bisa melihatnya sekilas dan menghajarnya" batin Ayato terus menahan serangan dari Subaru._

" _Yang jelas aku tidak boleh kalah disini apalagi di depan ayah" Ayato sudah mulai kesakitan apalagi tendangan beruntun beberapa kali_

Saat Subaru menendang lagi, entah karena kebetulan Ayato langsung tahu arah serangan Subaru lalu dengan kekuatan api penuh di tangannya. Ayato dapat mengenai kaki Subaru membuat kaki Subaru terbakar lalu Ayato menendang Subaru setelah terlihat.

"Cih.., dasar" kesal Subaru hampir menendang bagian kepala Ayato yang merupakan bagian vital.

"Hehehe, ternyata kau cukup kuat rupanya meskipun hanya mengandalkan tendangan dan pukulan itu, namun kau masih lemah seperti biasa" ucap Ayato mendekat Subaru yang kesakitan.

"Aku tidak lemah.." teriak Subaru kesal karena dia terus diejek oleh kakaknya yang nakal ini.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyerangku jarak jauh yang biasa vampire lakukan dan kau seperti pengecut karena kau menyerang saat kau menghilang" ejek Ayato sambil membersihkan bajunya yang terkena tanah. Subaru hanya terdiam..

"Baiklah.., saatnya untuk menghabisimu sekarang" Ayato segera mengeluarkan api di tangannya dan dengan senyum licik, "Rasakan ini.!"

Tiba tiba muncullah pelindung berwarna ungu di sekitar Subaru melindungi Subaru dan membuat kekuatan api Ayato terbelah menjadi dua.

 _~~Flashback End~~_

.

* * *

.

Mereka bertiga bingung sampai Ayato mau menggunakan kekuatannya namun ditahan Laito karena akan membunuh Yui di dalam.

"Sial.., kelihatannya aku harus menggunakan kekuatanku" Ayato mulai mengeluarkan api di tangannya

"Eeh.., tunggu dulu Kak Ayato" Laito menahan tangan Ayato yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Berisik, aku ingin segera membuka pintu itu dan meminum darah reinkarnasi matahari itu"

"Ayato, apa kau tidak berpikir kalau kau menggunakan kekuatanmu disini, akan membunuh Yui di dalam" ucapan Laito membuat Ayato berhenti, "Cih..sial"

Ayato kesal sambil membersihkan bajunya, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Subaru.

"Kanato, coba kau bawa dan jauhkan Subaru dari pintu ini" pinta Ayato, Kanato segera menggangguk lalu teddynya berubah menjadi awan kemudian membawa Subaru yang masih pingsan menjauh.

Kanato memiliki kekuatan dimana ia dapat mengubah teddy kesayangan menjadi barang apapun yang diinginkan namun tidak bisa melebihi tinggi Kanato.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kak Ayato?" tanya Laito penasaran dengan jalan pikir kakaknya tersebut yang kadang tidak terduga

"Lihat saja nanti" tanggap Ayato sambil tersenyum

Dan sesuai dengan dugaan Ayato, kekuatan Subatu yang melindungi pintu kamar Yui perlahan mulai hilang.

"Wooaah, pelindungnya hilang" kaget Laito

"Ehm.., sudah kuduga, jika pengguna kekuatan pelindungi dijauhi dari objek maka perlahan akan hilang pelindungnya" ujar Ayato

"Kau lumayan pintar rupanya" puji Laito

"Sudah sekarang, kau segera menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk mengelabui saudara lainnya" suruh Ayato tidak memperdulikan pujian Laito

"Haah.., padahal aku ingin menghisap darah gadis manis itu juga"

"Diam.., kau mau rencana kita gagal saat saudara saudara yang lain tahu ini?"

"Huh, baiklah.., tapi jangan kau habiskan mangsa kita" ucap Laito lalu ia menyamar menjadi Roseta untuk mengelabui Shuu dan Raito karena Roseta sedang berada di luar sekarang. Ayato hanya mengangguk.

Ayato tersenyum dan dengan mudah dapat masuk ke dalam kamar Yui, namun saat mereka sudah masuk. Yui sudah tidak ada di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 sudah selesai bagaimana pendapat kalian soal chapter ini'kah?**

 **To Reviewer :**

 **Rika707** **: Wah.., terima kasih sudah mampir di fanfic saya hahahaha*plok* Semoga Rika-san senang dan selalu baca nih fanfic oke. Semakin update memang semakin banyak kamu penasaran sama ceritanya ini.**

 **Kuro Tamvan** **: Haloo Kuro-san, memang fanfic keunggulannya bikin mesem mesem sendiri hehehe, untuk reinkarnasi dewi bulannya memang belum diberitahu disini dan akan diberitahu saat puncaknya cerita nanti, jadi tunggu yak. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya.**

 **Di chapter ini lebih menunjukkan kekuatan beberapa tokoh utama, dari Ayato dengan kekuatan apinya, Subaru yang menghilang dan memiliki pelindung, Kanato dapat mengubah Teddy menjadi barang yang ia inginkan, Laito dapat menyamar menjadi seseorang bahkan dapat memiliki kekuatan orang tersebut. Untuk Shuu dan Reiji akan diberitahu chapter selanjutnya yak *ditendang fans Shuu dan Reiji***

 **Sudah sekian dari saya, jangan lupa favorite, follow, dan review fanfic ini biar varokah. Arigatou minna**


End file.
